Nightingale!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle goes to Ichigo's house to have some peace and quiet. When she starts to sing Someone over hears her Nightingale voice.


Bleach

Nightingale!

Annabelle x Toshiro

"Toshiro. Is there something I can help you with?" Byakuya asked.

Toshiro was in his office looking for someone. "I'm looking for Annabelle. I can't find her. She ran out early this morning and I haven't seen her all day." He explained.

Byakuya sighed. "She's at Ichigo's for a few days." He said.

"What? Why not tell me." He said. "Thanks."

"Before you go. Talk to Rukia. She told me where she was. Only she could tell you." Byakuya said.

"Noted." Toshiro said.

He went out to look for Rukia, which she wasn't hard to find.

"Rukia." He called. "Can you tell me why Annabelle went to Ichigo's house?" He asked.

Rukia put her sword away. "You don't know? It's been a year since the death of her father." Rukia said.

Toshiro knew her father died. But he didn't ask any further questions about her personal life. He knew about her father's death, her mother leaving, her brother tried to kill her, and the fact she died. She became a grim reaper. Which is a reaper of the innocent. And also vengeful spirits.

"I had no idea it was today. She never, I never asked." Toshiro said.

"Well, maybe you can visit her tonight. I'm sure she'll love it. You are one of the few she respects around here. And the only one he seems to fully trust. Even more then Ichigo and myself." Rukia said.

Toshiro sighed. "If she didn't tell me where she was going I shouldn't go. She obviously wants to be alone." He said.

"If she did she wouldn't have gone to Ichigo's house. She would have gone on her own. Come on. Go and see her. She'll love it." Rukia said.

"Love? Really. Rukia. Your as bad as Rangiku."

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort! But the fact YOU mention it...You really care for her captain." Rukia smiled.

Toshiro blushed. "Whatever." He said. He walked off and was heading back to his office.

"Captain? Have you seen-"

"She's with Ichigo." Toshiro answered Rangiku.

"Oh. Okay. I just figured she'd want her sword." Rangiku held up Annabelle's sword up.

"Why would she leave that?" Toshiro said getting up from his desk.

"Maybe she figured there wasn't going to be any danger in the living." Rangiku said.

"There's always danger." Rukia said.

"I better get this to her." Toshiro said.

"I could. You have work to do." Rukia said.

"Thanks. I feel better if-" Toshiro stopped seeing the smirk on Ruika's face.

"Never mind." He said and went back to his desk.

"What did I miss?" Rangiku asked. Noticing something between Rukia and Toshiro.

"It's nothing. I'll take her, her sword." Rukia said. She took the sword and left.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing. Go do your work." He said. "I'll allow you to have ONE beer with you." He said.

"YES! Thank you captain!" Rangiku said and left.

Toshiro sighed. "That was close. But why did Annabelle leave her sword? She knows that's her only defense if Me, Rukia, or Ichigo couldn't get to her. So, why?"

With Annabelle it was already late at night. She was on the roof of Ichigo's house.

"Annabelle?" Ichigo called. "It's late. Why don't you come on in and sleep?" He asked rubbing an eye.

"I'll be in, in just a little bit. I'm just watching the sky for a while. I'll be in before too long." She said smiling.

Ichigo nodded and went to bed.

Annabelle stared at the sky for a while. She just wanted to listen to the sounds of her childhood. Nature and city sounds blending together.

"Annabelle." Spoke a voice. Rukia landed on the roof. "You forgot this." She said. Annabelle sighed. "I was just going to be gone a night." She said.

Rukia was confused. "What's gotten you all up tight?" She asked.

"I was coming here to just, listen to the sounds. The city Nature. I wanted some peace and quiet." Annabelle said.

"I love helping out in the soul society but..."

"It gets out of hand crazy." Rukia nodded. "Got it."

"I just needed some time to myself." Annabelle sighed.

(At this point just play the "Oh sing sweet nightingale" song from Cinderella)

While Toshiro walked through the city he could hear a voice.

(Annabelle singing the song)

He followed it and found Ichigo's house. With Annabelle singing and Rukia laying on the roof listening to her sing.

Annabelle did have a beautiful voice. She was a great singer. She was like an enchantress.

"You sing well." Rukia said.

"Thanks. I feel much better. More relaxed and not all that worried about everyone. Especially Toshiro." Annabelle said.

"Toshiro" Rukia questioned.

"Oops. Well, Captain Hitsugaya." She corrected.

"You and him both. I swear you two are just the wired couple that won't say what they really are feeling." Rukia said.

"What? Me and...A couple? No. He can't. I'm just a normal girl. A captain can't love me." Annabelle said.

"You'd be surprised." Rukia scoffed.

Toshiro just watched a little longer before Rukia left and Annabelle went inside to bed.

He returned home to Rangiku passed out on her desk.

By morning, Toshiro was in his office working.

"Captain. I'm back." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle. Good. Ramgiku is sleeping off some beers. Can you help me with the work." Toshiro explains.

"Okay. I can help." Annabelle says.

"So, how was being a nightingale at Ichigo's house?" He asked.

Annabelle froze. She had many questions but she didn't ask any. "Yes." She said.

"You can sing if you want." He said. "I like hearing you sing." Toshiro was smiling.

Annabelle smiled and blushed a little. She sat down with Rangiku's work and slowly begin to sing.

"You are like a nightingale. I like how your happy when you sing." Toshiro said.

"Thank you. I don't so it often because it may distract you." She says.

"It's good to have a small distraction." He says.

The End


End file.
